Take Me Far
by Dalilah321
Summary: She's cold and calculating. Her drinking problem doesn't stop her from that either. She's see no problem with it after all those she has lost after her resurrection, but you can't help who you fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Underlying Truth**

 **"There are no birds where I come from the things that fly are like shadows."**

 **-Xur, Agent of the nine**

Darkness grows and feeds on anything that can preserve the light. Once you are given a chance at life and you flow with the wildest sources of possibilities, you are tools, machines, and pawns. No will of your own and many seem to think that's a regularity, but those few can see beyond what the traveler gave us.

The darkness was created. The travelers capacious form so empty, yet holding such a vibrant memory. Almost like a _god_. People have said it has used us for it's own gain. Clawing, conniving, almost _human_. What is the difference? The warminds knew better, why didn't we? The corruption and war it has brought.

Then there are those few in between. They know the truth but refuse to seek it because of the consequences. More war, more violence, we need one thing at a time. So, they let it be. The 'generous' orb in the sky has done enough for us, so why can't we?

Because we were all once human.


	2. Chapter 2

Drink to Death

"Does the Great Machine speak to you, as it did to me?"

 **-Variks, The Loyal**

Chatters filled the air as much as the alcohol stung at a virgin's nose. Of course they wouldn't give anything too strong since the guardians were always on duty. It was almost common for them to keep their own stash because of this. One guardian sat on a stool patiently waiting for a friend to arrive. She ignored offered drinks, triggers for conversation, and even courageous flirters.

Yes courageous, because to many hunters always had to keep up a certain reputation. To some it didn't matter since all they were trying to do is survive, but what isn't a little good surviving without competition. The female let the burbon drag down her mouth almost giving her no sensation. Like always, she became immune to strong drinks quickly as this burbon was a daily swig for her.

The awoken sat quietly for the man who made her more intoxicated than any drink. Soon enough, she heard the sound of hard metal boots making it's way behind her. _'Too light to be a titan. They practically drag their feet, and too confident to be a warlock. They usually always walk like they have something to hide. Usually contradicts their personality.'_ She thought swishing her drink around. Being observant was a strong suit but it always had her mind running. She didn't move until she felt the presence next to her.

"Will," she started not moving an inch to really acknowledge his presence.

"Valerie" he spoke a husky voice escaping his lips sounding creamier without the helmet. He took a seat politely denying a drink from the bartender. "You know," he continued, "everytime we meet up, we're in some kind of bar. You being quiet and me trying to open you up." He leaned in. "You must know, I really try." he whispered. He put a finger on her glass smirking as pale blue eyes bored into her's.

He knew he was playing a dangerous game messing with her drink so, she played along. Her plump lips did the faintest curve showing the slightest tinge of a smirk. This sent chills down his spine because she loved games and she was very known for winning. She stared at him knowingly then swallowing the rest of her drink in one quick chug. Will and her been through a lot being brought back around the same time. Gained much friends to then lose them as quickly. Each boss took them one by one making them as cold as the ice cube that rested in Valerie's empty glass. Being a guardian was hard, especially the part of not getting close to any other's, but for Will and Valerie it became easier. They soon felt that if one died, they would both die together. They were made for bigger and better things, largely since Crota's fall. If the prince of the Hive haven't killed them they felt nothing will.

Make no mistake these two guardians would die for any other on the battle field. It wasn't good to have favorites. Favorites got you killed, but Will had a favorite already and it wasn't her.

Deciding to smack the smirk off his face, she spoke saying, "You sometime's think you can read me like a book, but you can't. Tell me, when was even the last time you even read a book?" He laughed throwing his head back slamming his hand onto the counter. She sat there her smirk gone trying to understand why he was laughing. She just threw an insult and him and he took it invitingly. She shook her head in disappointment wanting to chuckle but not trying to give him the satisfaction. Then she decided the best thing to do was change the subject. "There are still a few bounties left for me to do. You can join if you feel in the mood" she spoke softly craning her neck towards him.

"I'm always in the mood Valerie" he spoke standing and heading out of the bar.

She shook her head as she stood pushing the stool in. Quickly after, commotion started to erupt not too far from her. A warlock got too close to a titan and was soon dragged across the bar table. Valerie smoothly took a step back and the swings soon fell exactly where she once stood. Her back then hit a solid surface making her turn her head towards it actually no, him.

"Are you okay?" he questioned hands soon grabbing her. The warlock's bronze hair and tan skin. Absent-mindingly her eyes fell to his deeply pink lips and turned towards the hands that resided in places that made Valerie feel uncomfortable unless they were in different circumstances. Especially one she would not want to think about. Trying to keep her from lashing out, he let out a small smile and let go of her waist leaning back onto the wall. Soon a cool facade flowed through the warlock as his eyes never left her. "What's your name?" he asked. She took that as her cue to exit the bar not turning back.

-.-

He kept flooding her mind. His sleek hair, purple robes, amber eyes, and the scar that touched his eyebrow. All of this brought a strange curiosity to make her feel this distracted. The only thing that truly distracted her was Will's lucky sniper shots. She never really liked other classes besides hers. Titan's were okay but sometimes brought too many solo stories to their patrols. What she couldn't stand were the Warlock's. They held this type ambiance of a Godly figure. Don't get her wrong, she respected every class and there attributes to the Last City. Though sometimes she felt they only did it for the attention of other guardians and the Vanguard. Expecting to be rewarded somehow. In these times, your reward was a harder mission, a rare gun, and if you got a lucky a ship that was dusting in the docks. Then it came to the note of almost a personal level of annoyance. They were arrogant, self-centered, and the only people who believed they could take out an army by themselves. The last part though gave her doubt. She remembered a guardian like that. Her respect still ran very high for him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Will spoke at Valerie. She looked off into the distance continuing her trance as they sat on the roof of the old rusted building in the Forgotten Shore. They would sometimes sit there for hours just in silence to get away from everything. The darkness, the Queen, the speaker, news of the traveler, or even some new gossip that bored guardians came up with.

"Valerie?" he spoke again touching her shoulder. Her hand flew right to her hand cannon before anyone saw it.

 _'She's on edge.'_ he thought which wasn't unusual but he's never seen her reach for her gun before. She looked towards him before standing and walking away. Soon a sound break the atmosphere showed a skiff entering a corner of the Forgotten shore. It was wolves prowling. Just what Valerie needed to get the man out of her head. They summoned their sparrows speeding ahead already seeing a guardian holding it down. Scorch Cannon fire flew through the air making the guardians evade. Once Scorch Captain had kept them hidden by continuing unrelentless shots. Soon they saw the guardian who soon squeezed in next to them making the large rock seem smaller. A Warlock who paid rarely any attention on them but on the captain, so he took a leap of faith. He ran up and threw a nove bomb consuming the captain. Soon, Drevis the Baroness came down. He ran as fast as he could slicing his swords their way. The most they could do was dodge while others shot. Eventually came the end of Drevis and the satisfying sound of glimmer entering their accounts.

Valerie awaited on a rock to let Will finish socializing with the Warlock so they could leave. Soon while Will began looking at his gun, the Warlock walked up to her. "I have to admit, your good." He said stopping in front of her. _'No, that voice. Why does it sound so familiar?'_ she question herself. Valerie thought nothing of it and let her feelings continue it's route. She felt a little offended.

"What gave you the intention that I wasn't?" she spat at him and he practically grinned behind the helmet.

"Well your first impression with eluding things at the bar wasn't the best. Also, I'll be be more happy if you didn't give me and more of you rude 'thank yous'."

Valerie's stomach dropped. That was him, that was the warlock she backed up into in the bar. She was not going to apologize to him. She didn't feel she did anything rude. She pivoted and started to walk away quickly.

"At least tell me your name!" He yelled.


End file.
